The Akatsuki's Meow
by Psycho Kitty-chan
Summary: One day, Neko no baka, Neko no baa's evil twin, broke into the Akatsuki base to d-block the sealing stone. Then she got killed by our weasel-chan and thus the kitty curse was born! Mix it with a cherry and what do you get? Pure chaos! AkaXSaku
1. I: Transform!

Hello peeps! I'm Psycho Kitty-chan. Since spring break is almost here I have nothing better to do. So I decided to make this story! 0.o Why you ask? Cause I'm bored!

Rating: Hmm, does this really need a rating? T to M I guess..

Ownership: Nothing except a few volumes of manga and this idea plus my cat toy!

The Akatsuki's Meow

1. Transform!

"No, no, no... NO!"

A young man with auburn hair was going through the files in his file cabinet. He slammed it shut then turned away staring at his assistant.

"Konan." he hissed. The woman jumped out of her own skin. "Where did you put the bio on the Kyuubi no kitsune?"

"I-in the shredder.."

"The shredder? Why would you put it in the shr.. hold up." Pein paused, and tossed a kunai.

Konan didn't react on time and disappeared in a puff of smoke turning into an old lady. This old lady was old and had nasty warts all over her face.

"Kawahahaha blah blah!" Kawed the old lady.

Pein pointed a finger at her. "We meet again.. Neko no baka."

Neko baka flinched. "Eh? since when do you know my name?" Pein responded to this.

"I know lots of names." Then opened the file cabinet and flipped out a few documents to read. "Sarah, Haley, Will Smith, Homer, Sonic, Madea, Mr. Brown, Mordaci.."

"Enough! Now surrender the sealing stone or else!"

"Or else what?"

Neko continued the sentence. "Or else I'll turn your troupe into a circus of animals!"

"Oh hell no." cursed the man. "Before you do, let me call out my army." Pein put his fingers to his lips and whistled a friendly tune.

The walls broke down revealing a flying elephant. Neko no baka laughed her ass off at this.

"Jahaaha haa! Are you serious? Dumbo isn't part of the story!"

Pein kept glancing at the elephant then back at her. "Fuck this." then unleashed a wave of water.

Neko got caught in it. "Auughhh, help me! I can't swim!"

While the battle continued, a visitor opened the door. "Tobi come to give you pine apples!" Then freaked out when a wave of water start coming his way. "Oh shit! Tobi see mighty water!"

"Close the damn door." Hissed the rinnegan user. But Tobi didn't listen.

All the water started to drain out into the hall way. The crazy woman went sailing out of the main room into the halls and clung to it for support. She spotted a boat racing down the halls and let go jumping into it. Tobi and Pein exited the room spying the old lady riding down the hall way with a silly expression her ugly face.

Only her voice could be heard. "See you later bitches! Aahahah!" then she vanished from sight.

-taxbreak-

"Tobi see Pein lost track of old lady."

"Shut up. It's all your fault."

The two men were leaning on the wall. Another Akatsuki member waltzed by in pure confusion.

His head looked from right to left as he kept walking. "What happened to the halls, yeah?"

"A tsunami hit the main room!" Exclaimed Tobi. He got smacked at the side of his head. "Owie! Tobi got smacked!"

Pein grabbed his hand by the other. "There's probably poison flowing through my veins now."

"I suppose that the flying witch lady was the one that your capturing."

Tobi nodded rapidly in response. "Yeah, thanks to Pein-sama!"

"Ignore him. We need to get to the sealing room before she does."

Deidara obliged and followed his allies deeper into the base. There was no sight of Neko no baka in the area.

"Are you sure that she's down here?" questioned the clay bomber.

Pein walked in front of them. "Yes I'm sure."

"Well I don't sense any of her dark chakra any where."

"Tobi thinks she's lost."

Out of the blue, they caught a glimpse of a flying old lady going down the halls. It didn't take long for her to come back and go the opposite direction then back again.

"Yeah, I think she's lost." Deidara said with a frown.

"Capturing her wouldn't be a problem then. That gives us more time to get to her before she finds the sealing room."

"Tobi thinks we need all the members to complete this."

"Deidara thinks that what Tobi thinks is complete bull shit, un."

"Both of you are bull shit." Added Pein. "In fact, I'm sick and tired of dealing with you two."

They grew quiet after hearing some people talking with one another.

"The sealing room? Yeah, go straight then take a left."

"Thank you very much! I was dying to blow this cave up until you showed up."

"Your welcome."

...

"You fool."

"What? I didn't know that she was the enemy."

"Well now you know.." Replied Pein ever so smoothly. "Thanks to you, all our bijuus will be taken away."

"Who is she anyways?"

"Neko no baka, Neko no baa chan's twin sister. Except she's bad ass, yeah!"

"Oh. Well does any one else know about her?"

"Probably Itachi does."

"Good. We need all the help we could get from him."

Now all four were adventuring towards the sealing room. When they got there, there wasn't that much to see. Everything was in shambles and the door was off it's hedges. The four Akatsuki members slowly and cautiously entered through the front door. A passed out Itachi was on the floor.

Every one started sobbing while Deidara was happy.

"All right! Itachi's dead, yeah!"

"Shut up." Hissed the shark. "He was my only friend and partner, and drinking buddy..."

"We know that already. Search for neko no baka.."

Tobi concentrated on her chakra surge. "Over there! Tobi spy her on the ceiling."

Deidara's face got scrunched up "Yuck.. she's pronounced dead right?"

"Reminds me of the grudge." Commented Kisame.

Pein wandered past the blood spilled walls and bent down on the floor to check Itachi's pulse. "She's still breathing.."

"Tee hee. Tobi hear you call Itachi-sama a she." giggled the boy.

The auburn haired man corrected him self. "I mean he." and then brought his hands to his face. "What the hell?"

Deidara saw the exact transformation taking over him as well. "Those damn pedicure people didn't do a damn thing for my nails, un."

"Tobi has claws!" Exclaimed the man. He scratched the air numerous times. "Tobi goes meowr! Ha! ha! ha!"

Pein looked back at his members then looked at Itachi. He seemed to be going through the same transformation and.. shrunk?

"Alright! Itachi disintegrated! Un!"

Said leader brushed past him and bent down pulling up the cloaks coming across neither a human or an inanimate object. After realizing where his most prized possession went, a deep sleep took over him along with the entire Akatsuki. All at once, they fainted on the ground they walked on.

...

Three anbu soldiers pulled away at the rock that guarded the Akatuski base from view. There was a cat, fox, and dove. The trio moved it away to the side and walked inside ready for what ever evil creature there was to challenge them. Said anbu walked through a long dark hall way.

"Damn. Are all cave inhabited by criminals like this are so dark?"

"P-perhaps they don't want anyone to find them." Stuttered the dove.

"Or maybe you don't have good vision." Added the cat.

"Shut up Sai-teme!" Roared the fox.

The cat masked anbu shrugged at the fox's annoying response and looked straight ahead. "We'll split up. I'll take the right, dove, you'll take the forward route, and fox, you'll take the west."

"West? Why do I get the west?" Whined the fox.

"Because. You can't tell the difference between left and right."

Fox growled viciously in between his mask. The dove comforted him.

"It's alright.. I'm sure that you'll do f-fine.."

The dove nodded and soon the entire team split up in their assigned directions. She kept moving straight and came across the back of the cave. A foul odor made its way into her nostrils as she stood at the door way. Said anbu removed her dove mask and gasped in shock. Then a tap on her shoulder brought her back to life.

Which she didn't take to well. "Eight trigrams two palms!" shouted the girl.

The fox jumped away from her blows. "Hey! It's just me!"

The dove reset her fighting stance into a calm one. "I-I'm sorry.." she apologized.

"Not a problem." Smiled the fox.

"W-what are you doing here? Didn't he tell you to go west?"

"I did. There was nothing to investigate but a broken down door and hell of water everywhere."

"Oh." Replied the female. She started to blush behind her mask. "W-would you like to check out this room t-together?"

"Sure! I'm delighted."

Both anbu walked in coming across a very odd sight..

A/N: Cliffie! I left a cliffe! What did you think of the first chapter? I apologize for it's shortness. Better then nothing. How did you like the villain? If you thought Neko baka was silly, then get this. She is an actual parody of Neko baa chan. Except she's evil. Real, real, evil.

Please review! If you do, I'll update faster then I wanted to. Which is a promise.

If you do, you'll get virtual mangoes! Love em! But I'll love the reviews even more. Bye bye!


	2. II: Sakura

Woot Woot! I got sixty hits and five reviews. I thank you all. Oh yeah, today is day one of spring break. I have woken up at my normal time due to my body thinking that I'm still going to school. Which I am not. lol. Today is Good Friday! I always enjoyed Friday! Means no school~D:

Except this one. I lost a red Nintendo sp on this day. I'll never forget it. Sniff sniff.. Oh well. ^^

The Akatsuki's Meow

2. Sakura

"Kyaaaaa! Hentai!" Screamed a voice.

All the crowds stopped to see what was going on in front of them. There was a young girl with pink cheeks as the color of her hair and green eyes of pure emeralds. She seems to be angry and annoyed at the same time while this old perverted man stood in front of him.

"Haven't you learned how not to touch girl's butts?" Steamed the girl. The perverted man just shrugged. "Ugh! How stupid are you."'

Said pinkette waited impatiently for him to leave her, and any girls that were walking around her, alone. The hentai man left around the corner causing the pinkette to grin and laugh successfully in triumph. His victims quickly congratulate her then leave to resume their daily lives. Sakura bent down to resume picking up a few items she dropped thanks to_ him_.

Once the last item settled at the top of the pile, Sakura went on her way. Her destination goal was to reach the hokage tower before the designated time goes up. What could fifteen minutes do? Konoha was an active place. For there was always something going on to keep you busy. The pinkette flew past a donuts shop and groaned deeply in anger. Like today, it appears to have villagers dressed up in Kimonos and dancing dragons everywhere.

Sakura stared into the crowd. "Hmm, Chinese new year arrived early this year." and flinched when a smile formed on her face. "Shit! I can't go mingle at a time like this!"

Her green eyes spotted a dancing blob. "Naruto?"

The boy was dancing in a red kimono amongst the sea of girls and turned saying, "How ya doing Sakura-chan?"

"Fine. Until you emerged." Grumbled the girl.

"What was that?" Shouted the confused blob from the crowd. "I didn't exactly hear you cause the music is too loud!"

Sakura was about to say something mean but a smell entered her nostrils. "Mmm, dumplings." she moaned. Then she grew tense. "Ugh, this is ridiculous!" she snapped violently. "I need to get through this sea of people before it's too late."

The kunoichi closed her eyes and began concentrating. Visions of herself getting through the stupid crowd (plus Naruto) with so much ease that she got an award for it by the emperor. Hoping that wish will come true, she moved her left toe off the curb and placed it into the streets.

Sakura kept her eye lids closed and never opened them as she kept going, ignoring the people around her. Simple invitations like _'come eat with us'_, or _'where is your kimono?'_ filled her head. But she couldn't stop yet since her shisou was waiting for her. She could feel the breeze of the air conditioner coming from the open door inside the hokage tower within each step she took. Judging by that only temperature, she was getting closer.

Then suddenly, something or somebody, threw her off.

"SAKURA CHANN!" Roared the voice. "Wanna split a stinky tofu?"

She went like this, 0.o, and shook her head violently. "I can't, that shit stinks."

"Well how about phoenix tail shrimp?"

Sakura dropped the items on the floor. There was a cracking sound from one of them labeled_ 'fragile'_. But she didn't care.

"D-did you say phoenix tail shrimp?"

Naruto walked over with his date, Hinata. "Yeah! I knew it that you won't care for nasty ass tofu. So let's eat this instead."

Sakura went, "Aww.." and smiled a bit. "I knew it that you two were made for each other."

"T-thank you S-sakura chan.."

"Your welcome. Now let's devour that shrimp shall we?"

Before any of the couple could say something to her, she dropped all her packages and raced towards the table where all the foot was. Naruto huffed in annoyance while Hinata giggled and soon both of them started picking up her presents then retreated for the table.

It was quiet for a while until Hinata got the courage to start a conversation. "D-do you think T-tsunade sama is working Sakura-chan too hard?"

"Of course I do. I mean, you only got to go because Sakura was busy in the labs."

"Y-you didn't mind that I did, right?"

"Not at all." Grinned the blond.

Hinata felt happy by this and stuck her vacant arm into a loop of his crowded ones. "T-thank you Naruto kun.."

Naruto grew beet red at this. "Aw, Hinata-chan.."

...

"Auuughhh! I can't believe that I pigged out on all that food!" Auughed the cherry blossom.

Sakura felt full and sorry for her self.

Damn you fortune cookies. Screw you fried noodles with soy sauce.

She just finished eating up a whole buffet of Chinese food not sparring any for Naruto and Hinata. Well, maybe since Naruto had his own table to spare. The girl kept walking towards the tower carrying the broken boxes and smashed up fragile one. Oh how she wished that the fragile one wasn't so fragile anymore.

_'I wish I had a vacuum cleaner to pull back time..'_ She though in complete boredom. Sakura stopped near the tower and wandered inside freaked out by all the silence. Normally it would be booming with noise but it seemed not likely for today's schedule.

"What's going on?" She muttered to her self.

A timid voice answered her. "T-tsunade is very angry at you, you know?"

Sakura understood the voice. "Mitsuki? What are you doing down there underneath your desk?"

Mitsuki popped out not entirely removing her self from the wood. "She's on a rampage in her room, throwing shit all over the place."

"Was it because of me?"

"Probably you, probably not. All I know is that a glass sculpture of Ton Ton was suppose to come in today."

"A glass sculpture of Ton Ton?" She repeated, like a parrot. Then soon, all the clues started forming together in her mind. "Oh no! I must have dropped it back at the festival!"

Mitsuki freaked out too. "Which means that your the one that got it?" she paused quizzically. "I thought a few glass makers were going to hand it to her personally."

"Not really.. Ugh, what am I suppose to do now?"

"Face the music?" Suggested the secretary.

"Not when I don't have any music to play.. might as will hang up the towel.."

"Just face her. I'm sure the punishment won't be too bad since your here apprentice and all.."

"Okay, wish me luck Mimi.."

...

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG?"

"I don't know.."

"I was so worried sick about you!"

"I don't know.."

"I sent out all the anbu to come after you!"

"I don't kno.. hold up. Were the anbu all those people at the festival?"

"What are you talking about?"

"N-nothing.."

"Omgosh! Were you pigging out at the Chinese new year festival?"

"I didn't mean it! Naruto dared me to try the squid."

"Ew. did you really do it?"

"No."

"Good thing you didn't. Last year when I went to the festival in Kiri I ate along drinking two big glasses of sake."

"Ew."

"Will you mind? I'm not finished. Anyways, I was fine for a little while; dancing and flashing my chest every three minutes then, kablam! I spew chunks all over the guy next to me."

"That's gross. Now could you give me a day off? I need to do something important."

"What for? Unless your house burned down then I'm not letting you off the hook for coming in late."

Sakura rolled her green eyes. She sat in the chair crossing her hands against her chest. "Fine. Explain the punishment."

"Okay, you need to take care of a colony."

"What colony? If it's ants or leeches, then I'm not doing it."

"Don't be silly. Shino already has that mission."

"Good for him. Can I leave now?"

"For heaven's sake! Quit telling me that you need to depart. You have a mission to complete."

"What type of mission?"

"Gosh, your naive as fuck. Now march your butt over to the Inuzuka pound. Kiba will give you the rest of the details."

...

"Good afternoon Sakura. What brings you here?"

"I would like to speak with Kiba."

"Okay. He's in the back messing with the litter of cats we got yesterday."

"Cats?" Sakura repeated, like a broken record. She started awing in happiness. "Aw, I always wanted a cat."

"Great. I guess Tsunade picked a good candidate for this."

"Yes she did. Now direct to me to the little critters."

Hana went around the counter and moved down the aisles of numerous pets. Sakura followed suit cooing and squealing after she saw all the kawaii breeds beyond the glass. Once they reached the back, they heard a voice complaining about a bunch of cats. Moving further, both girls found Kiba on the floor.

"Little brother, why you sweating?"

Kiba sprang up from the floor and dusted him self off. "I was not sweating on the floor."

"Yes you were. Me and Sakura saw you."

"I would have never been there if that blue thing didn't bite my finger."

"The cat bit your finger? That's silly." Giggled Sakura. Kiba growled at her.

"These aren't those normal strays you come across in the street. They are different, so different that nobody would walk past their cage. So different, that they won't eat normal cat food and crap nasty feces.. So diff-" Hana interrupted him.

"Would you stop scaring her? I'm sure that Sakura already pissed her pants already."

"..."

"Sakura?"

"I'll take them."

"Good. We'll supply you with their things. Happy pet sitting!" Grinned the female Inuzuka. She punched her little brother in the stomach.

"Oof!" oofed the boy. He turned towards his sister. "What the hell was that for?"

"You didn't wish your friend good luck."

"How can I when there's a black cat in the colony."

"Please don't tell me that you believe in that mumbo jumbo supernatural garbage."

"Yes I do. Listen, Sakura. Your going to need all the luck you should get. In fact, you'll need a whole mountain of good luck!"

"Kiba don't ruin this!"

"It's alright Hana-chan. I'm sure that I'll get over this.."

"Are you sure? I call Tsunade to cancel the mission if you want."

"No way. Even though I won't enjoy doing this, this is my only chance to redeem my self."

"Alright then. Kiba will bring you the cats at three o'clock on the dot. So in the mean time you can kitty proof your house."

"Ok. See you later."

Sakura waved good bye to the siblings and wandered out the pet shop

not knowing that her peachy world would be turned upside down..

...

A/N: Yay! Chapter two is done. Now I can finish sleeping. Oh yeah, do you believe that black cats carry bad luck? I don't. I see plenty of black cats around my neighborhood and they don't mess with my luck. In fact, I always carry moderate luck. Well, maybe karma has something to do with it. How many words is this? I don't know. Eek, enough rambling! 0.o

Review please! I'll upload another chapter tomorrow. Or Sunday.

Thanks for reading~ Psycho Kitty-chan


	3. III: Kitties?

Hello, I have emerged out of nowhere. In May, on a Sunday with another chapter. 0.o Yes I know, I skipped out on the story because of spring break. I'm sorry but I couldn't help it! Staying outside, playing, and sleeping in on the rainy days always tempt me the most. Oh well, now I'm back! Here's chapter three. A little longer then the rest though hehe..

The Akatsuki's Meow

3. Kitties?

"Ugh.. where am I?"

"Tobi afraid of the dark!"

"Shut the fuck! I'm trying to sleep!" Howled an angry kitty.

"All of you shut the fuck up." Growled an evil voice.

Everyone shut their mouths after Kakuzu commanded them too. Then it started up again.

"I'm hungry.." Whined Deidara.

"Tobi hungry!"

"Ugh, I'm tired of all this mother fucking noise!" Cursed Hidan.

-Outside the kennel prison-

"Damn, these cats are loud as hell." Cursed Kiba in distraught.

Kiba continued walking down the side walk and moved the cat carrier into Sakura's grasp. "Here you go, these are the last two." he said, and moved quickly down the bottom step.

Sakura noticed Kiba run for his life down the steps. "What's the matter? Don't you want to come inside?" she asked. Her friend started laughing.

"Aahaha! Are you serious? I'm not stepping one foot in that house of yours!"

"Why not? Usually you did with no problems at all." Whined the girl.

"That was before they moved in." Kiba spoke, putting more exaggeration on the _'they.'_ He turned on his heels saying, "See you later." and left off the porch down the side walk.

Sakura watched him leave and signed deeply before entering her house. She closed the door behind her and surveyed the area. Each book case, drawers, couches, electric outlets, side rooms, and doors were blocked off from so her new guests won't use their greedy claws. The pinkette's green eyes took notice of the nine cat carriers in her living room.

Out of nowhere, one of them startled to rattle and shake like a time bomb. Sakura ran away hiding her self behind the couch thinking it was a an explosion and removed her self from the back laughing her ass off. Being in the anbu made her act paranoid. Really, really, really paranoid.

"Okay then. I think I'll need some help." She mumbled. Sakura summoned up a few clones and instructed them to stand at each side of the cages. "Alright, unleash the lions!"

The clones obliged and got down on one knee pulling out the door for the cats to come out and view the outside world. They waited patiently but nothing happened. Tired by the lack of commotion, Sakura wandered over to one of the cages and got down to the floor.

She put her hand into the cage going, "here kitty, kitty!" and flinched when a hiss escaped from it. Sakura took her hand out. "I guess they really are vicious."

"Why don't you offer them some cat food?" Suggested a clone.

"Great idea."

Sakura walked down the wooden floor boards of her living room past her furniture into the kitchen. She went through the crates of food Hana and Kiba gave her and came across a distinctive bag of dry cat food; it read _'Meow Mix sea food flavor.'_

A frown settled on her face. "This bag has so much air in it. It would be a shame if there wasn't any thing in there." she mumbled. The girl shook it hard like removing dust from a rug and stopped after hearing the sounds of claws scraping against the tiles. Sakura's green eyes looked down only to find a cat at her feet. "One down, seven more to go." she counted to her self.

Due to the distraction of getting a kitten to come out into the open, she didn't exactly view it's fur color. Sakura left out of the kitchen with the bag of cat food in her hands while the cat followed her with it's tail in the air waiting patiently for food. Once she entered her living room again, another plan has formed.

Sakura was on the floor putting some food in a candy dish she fished from off the coffee table. She did a come hither motion with her left index finger non verbally allowing one of her clones to open the cage. The girl waited patiently for another victim and took notice of a curious head peeping out of the cage.

"It's alright. There's nothing dangerous out here." reassured the girl.

The kitten slowly but cautiously, headed out from it's house. It was small and held a brownish tint with black stripes in it. Said cat caught site of the human and ran towards her before tripping over the candy dish knocking down all the food onto the floor. While they made acquaintance with each other, the other cat was gobbling up all the food.

Said cat crashed into Sakura knocking her down as well. "Ooh, your so energetic." smiled the kunoichi.

But while this cat has captured her, he had lots to say._ 'Weee! I found a cherry! Tobi find cherry!'_ He said in delight. Instead of words, mews and purrs came out.

From inside a cage, someone was reading his thoughts. He seemed annoyed. _'No one wants to here what you have found, hmmm.'_

The savannah jumped off Sakura's leg onto the floor and ran towards another crate. It peaked through,_ 'Can you say that again? Tobi wasn't exactly paying attention to your bitching.'_

Two blue eyes glowed in the darkness. _'I said that nobody wants to here you!'_ he growled and ended up leaping out the cage onto the smaller kitten.

It missed. The Savaanah ran around hissing in delight. _'Nanana, can't catch Tobi! Tobi faster then you!'_

Sakura watched two mixtures of yellow and brown roll around like a loose tier. She felt the need to go over there and stop them but according to any animal researcher and expert, they would tell you that they're just playing. Even though she can't stop it, distracting the bigger male from beating up the small one is still necessary.

Her hand reached into a bag of toys across from her and she pulled out a robotic mouse. Sakura turned the knob on the top of it's body and put the mouse down to the floor. It took off towards the fight and ran around both cats in a quick circle before speeding off into a distance.

The yellow and white cat froze. His head moved from right to left in full alert. _'W-what was that?'_

Said savannah rolled on it's back with it's paws in the air._ 'I think that was a mouse!'_

Deidara spotted it's sliver tint in the distance. _'No, it's my mouse. You stay here and act cute.' _commanded the older cat.

Tobi's brown eyes looked away and he spotted a pink blob._ 'Cherry-chan! Would you play with me?' _and got on the floor with his belly laying on the boards.

"So freaking kawaii!" Squealed the happy pinkette. Sakura swung her arm back, digging right into the bag with her hands, "I'm sure that there's another mouse here." and took hold of a black one with a silly smile. "Ah, here we go."

_'Gimme the mouse! Give Tobi the mouse!'_ it stated, while jumping like a frog.

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "So, you must be one of those breeds with the dog like characteristics."

_'A dog?'_ Questioned Tobi. He got to the floor with his paws on them and rump in the air, tail wagging playfully. _'I can act like a dog!'_

The mouse left her palms onto the oak floors heading for Tobi's direction. Tobi moved from right to left like a ninja._ 'Oh hell yes~ You can't capture me~ I'm Tobi no kitty!'_ and fell limp when another mouse toy hit him from behind. _'Aaah, Tobi under attack! Evil mouse has gotten reinforcements!'_

Deidara trotted over with steam coming out of his ears. _'That dumbass mouse kept side stepping me!'_ and stopped near the other cat. _'I'm not sure if I want to act happy no more..'_

_'Why? If we don't then cherry-chan would take us back to the pound.'_

_'She can't anyways. I over heard dog boy back at the pet shop talking about her having this as a mission.'_

_'Mission?'_

_'Yes, a mission. So if any of us go missing then she would fail.'_

_'Mmm, that doesn't sound right.'_

A voice called out to them. "Kittens! Don't you want to met the rest of your brothers?"

Tobi turned around running towards the girl. _'Brothers, nii-sans! I want to see them all!'_

_'Oh brother..'_

_..._

"Okay now, I got three cats out into the open. The previous five won't move an inch from their cages." noted the cherry blossom to her self. "There must be another alternative."

Sakura doesn't have a clue on how to get the rest out of their cages. If they won't come out, then she wouldn't be able to copy down what breeds they are. Just then, an idea clicked and formed in her brain. The kunoichi stomped over to a cage far away to the right and picked it up titling it while ripping the cat out the back.

"Meewrrrr!" screeched the cat. She pulled harder.

"Meowing won't make me stop you stubborn creature." growled the girl. She succeed and placed the cage onto the floor with the cat still in her other hand, and held him up to the light. "There we are. My, my, such beautiful purple eyes you got." The cat stared at her evilly like she stole his coco. "What? I'm sorry but you had to get out of there sooner or later."

It hissed violently causing her to place him on the ground. "Okay, okay. No more flying time."

The cat's body was arched like a boomerang._ 'Err, about fucking time she got me out of that damn smelly ass cage!'_

A savannah kitten wandered by. _'Hidan-sama! What took you so long?'_ and got pushed away by his white paw.

_'I don't fucking know. But that pink haired wench is slow as snails.'_ Commented the pure white cat._ 'Any of the others came out yet?'_

_'Tobi don't think so. We didn't see Itachi yet, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Pein.'_

_'Itachi? Tee hee. He left out the cage after she took a bathroom break.'_ chuckled Hidan. He laughed more inside when Sakura just realized that she was missing a cat. _'Slow as hell you damn wench..'_

Sakura sat on her bum kind of distracted. "That's strange, where did the black kitty go?" she said naively, and took notice of a orange tabby sitting on the coffee table. She smiled and placed a hand on top of his head head slowly massaging his temples. "Well, at least I got you out."

Said tom settled under her touch with a bored expression on his face. _'Itachi won't be back for a while. I suggest you leave his spot vacant.'_

Of course she wouldn't understand him and mistake it for something else. "Are you hungry? Would you like some food?" She asked and picked her self up from off the floor heading for the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Taking care of these cats are easy as pie." she said to her self.

...

All the cats awaited patiently for her departure into the kitchen. After her steps faded into the background, the remaining cats crossed past the furniture scratching at the door in terror. Hidan was atop of Deidara screaming like a drunken sailor, while Deidara's balls were settled on Tobi's face. Unlike other rescue cats who wanted a new home, they didn't.

Pein stayed on the coffee table. _'What are you monsters doing?'_

_'Tobi and everybody want to be free!'_ Exclaimed the kitty.

Deidara looked away from the door. _'For once, I agree with Tobi no baka on this one, un.'_

_'The fucking losers are right! Remove us from rat cage right now!'_

_'Where are Sasori and Kakuzu?'_

Two cats,a burgundy color and a chocolate color, only with stitches, walked by._  
><em>

_'I can't stay here either.' Spoke up Sasori._

_'Why not?'_

_'Because..' _He trailed._ 'It's too girly here.'_

Pein's eyes widened in shock. _'D-did you just say the word.. girly?'_

Sasori nodded vigorously. _'Indeed. For I see lots of pink matter and frilly puppy pictures up on the walls.'_

_'Never mind that.' _He instructed to his colony_. 'What we need to do is wait patiently until the curse wears off on us.'_

Kisame sat down placing his head on the floor. _'Which will take forever..'_

_'No it won't. I'll make sure that nothing will happen to use until the time is right.'_

"Kittens, I have prepared your meals for you!"

_'Food! Food! Finally some fucking food!'_ Thought Hidan.

He ran past the other kittens disappearing from behind the corner into the next room. The rest of the cats including, Pein, Kisame and Kakuzu wandered away following suit after Hidan. Only Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori stayed behind to talk amongst one another.

_'Maybe being here won't be so bad, un..'_

_'Tobi agree with everything you..'_

_'What, un?'_

The tiny kitten leaped on top of the yellow one. _'What the fuck un? Get off me bitch!'_

It started to shake. _'T-tobi find mouse sweeping across floor.'_

_'Maybe it's just a dust bunny, un.'_

_'No way! Tobi found Stuart Little driving the buggy!'_

_'It is not a buggy. Perhaps a Ferrari.. not even some ugly ass buggy.'_

Sasori searched high and low for the 15 mouse, and found nothing. _'You people are some messed up liars.'_

_'What are you getting at? I didn't do shit..'_

_'Tobi saw mouse! Tobi saw peanut butter choking mouse!'_

_'Just ignore it. I'm sure that Miss Sakura has some mouse traps somewhere.'_

-15 Minutes later-

_'What the fuck is with this mother fucking mouse?'_

_'See! Tobi told you that Tobi saw a mouse.'_

_'Okay. There is silly mouse in this complex. Big deal..' _Rolled the eyes of the blue kitten.

_'It is a BIG deal. Which means that we will have to hunt down the mouse.' _Stated the orange tabby.

The Akatuski kitties didn't like being told what to do. But obliged anyways. They dispersed searching high and low for the mouse and stopped near a corner where the mouse was being held by Hidan. This is it! No, not Micheal Jackson's This Is It. Like Hidan would say, this was mother fucking it!

_'Everybody ready?'_ Asked Pein no kitty.

They jumped on it. Instead of blood all over the place there was um..

Tobi jumped holding something silver in his paw. _'Gah! Stuart Little stabbed me with a kunai!'_

Deidara wandered by. _'Let me see, un.'_ Said Savannah settled down and allowed him to scan his arm. _'You idiot! This is not a kunai! In fact, this isn't even a damn mouse!'_

Sasori poked the contraption with his paw. _'He's right. This is a toy mouse.'_

_'Such fucking bull shit. Your bull shitting me Tobi brat!' _Roared Hidan.

The kitten's ears dropped in shame._ 'Tobi apologize. Tobi bad, bad, boy..'_

Pein's ears started to twitch. _'Hold up, I sense a presence moving this direction.'_

_His ears grew straight in happiness. 'Maybe it's Itachi-chan!'_ Suggested Tobi rather excitably.

Pein started to trot, moving away from the group towards the door. A flap for dogs was built at the bottom. It moved forward and an orange paw stopped the figure from advancing.

_'What business do you have here?'_

"Whomp whomp, womp, womp, womp, womp."

_'I see. I'll ask them.'_ pein turned, looking at the cats. _'Have any of you replaced a black cat?'_

_'Hmm, depends.. The one we have is black with red eyes!'_ Smiled Tobi.

He rolled his silver eyes at the younger cat and settled back near the doggy door. _'Yes we have. Do you have him with you?'_

_"Whomp, whomp, womp!"_

_'What? Oh hell no. I'm not paying for you just to tell me that.'_

Hidan barged into the conversation. _'Unless your a blood hound that helps me to search for my nasty ass litter box then don't bother.'_

"Whomp, whomp, whomp, whomp, whop, whop.."

_'My mother? Errr, get your mysterious phantom ass back here!'_ Growled an enraged neko. Pein held him back.

_'What would you like for us to give in exchange for my subordinate?'_

"Whomp."

_'WHAT?'_ Hollered the cat's all together.

_'Alright, we'll give it to you. But I don't think it will like it..'_

..

Hahaha! I loved this chapter. But mu fingers hurt like hell. Mm, I wish I had cats like those! Oh yeah, at the end of the chapter with the "womp whomp" thing, I got it from the adult's in the Peanuts comics. If you don't read them.. THEN SHAME ON YOU! They're the best! ^^

By the way, what do you think_ it_, is? A pineapple? A tambourine? Your mother? Crack? 0.o

Voice your wonderful thoughts in a review. I might put it in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading~Psycho Kitty-Chan


	4. IV: Attack of the mice

Hello! Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate them. They make me write.

The Akatsuki's Meow

4. Attack of the mice

Sakura was busy making pineapple upside down cake in the kitchen. She froze after hearing a sound from the living room. The cherry blossom put down the knife onto the counter, dried her hands on her clothes, and wandered out of the room. Sakura frowned when there was no light in the room.

"That's strange. I could have swor..."

Silence took over the room. Until a scream erupted through out the house.

"Ashdshjdgfdjfhdfj!" Screamed the voice.

The lights turned back on. Sakura found her self gagged by an unknown source. She was tied to a chair with binding ropes and couldn't use her nails to escape. 'Damn those pedicure people.' The blossom though angrily. An idea came to mind. Her vision took hold of an orange tabby sitting on the coffee table meowing like a drill Sargent.

_'There we have caught you a victim. Now hand over our weasel.'_

Down below, a nasty rat counted his dollars. "Naw, how about ten bucks?"

They went like this, 0.o, and grew annoyed.

_'That's it? That's mother fucking it?'_ Repeated the silver neko.

_'What a cheapskate..'_ Mumbled an annoyed yellow kitty.

_'How is that cheap? Let me keep it!'_ Mewed a greedy Kakuzu.

_'No. We will not exchange our boarder for twenty crumbled bills.'_ Mewed Pein.

_'Crumbled? What's wrong with crumbled?'_

All the cats groaned at Kakuzu's stupidity.

_'Anyhow, now you will take your leave Mr. Rat.'_

_'Oh hell no. I won't stop at achieving my goal.'_ Replied the enraged rat. He turned away, clicking his tongue.

The cats exchanged some glares of confusion and switched back to their enemy. Suddenly, the sounds of little feet running in all directions entered their ear drums. Thousands of rats entered from all over, out of cracks, the door, and in the attic. Said neko's took formation in a circle.

_'Now fucking what? Since we didn't give the damn mother fucker the bitch, were surrounded by Mickey Mouse's mother fucking army.'_

Tobi kept turning from right to left in right. '_Were doomed! Tobi think were gonna get dooky pellets chucked up our butts!'_

_'I got an idea, un. Why don't we rip those ropes off the girl and then she'll save us..'_

_'Save us? We don't need saving for we are the.. runnn!'_

Each cat went in different directions with a rat on their tails. Deidara and Sasori ran into a couch and hid dodging the evil dirty fingers of a few mice.

Deidara watched his friend burrow deeper into the couch. _'Wait! Don't leave me behind with the trolls, un!'_

Sasori stared at him for a bit then left.

_'Dumb fuck.. Fine, I'll do well on my own.'_

Said yellow cat sat at the middle of the couch waiting for the fight to be over. It went silent for a few moments. Neither a squeak or meow floated around the room. Deidara grew annoyed and attempted to crawl on his paws towards the opening of the couch. What he saw wasn't pleasing.

_'Ew. That's just nasty..'_

_'What's nasty?'_

Deidara went limp and jumped away, bumping his noggin on the springs of the couch.

_'...'_

Tobi hovered over the cat. _'Deidara-sama? What happened to you? Deidara-semapi?'_

_'...'_

_'Omgosh, I killed Deidara-sempai!'_

_'...'_

_'Maybe Tobi should give him mouth to mouth..'_

_'...'_

_'Yes! Tobi shall give him mouth CPR!'_

_'...'_

Suck, suck. The kitten kept breathing into the dead cat's mouth. Slowly, it started to wake up.

_'Mmm, what's going on here?'_ He asked groggily. Deidara's eyes got red. There was someone on top of him._ 'What the fuck? Un!'_

_'Tobi sorry! Tobi sorry!'_

_'Shut the hell up! You will be when I jam my fist up your butt!'_

_'Hahaha..how can you when we only have paws?'_

_'...'_ Went the shocked cat. _'Shut up! Un!'_

...

_'Ugh, I'm so pissed.'_

**'About what?'**

_'Well, first Tsunade-shisou entrusted these cats on me. Second, they're vicious like Satan's pawns.. and third, there's mice in my damn house!'_

**'Oh.'**

_'Oh my ass..'_

**'What shall we do then?'**

_'I don't know. Kick their ass?'_

**'Exactly.'**

Sakura allowed steam out of her nostrils. "LET'S DO THIS!" she shouted, like a pro wrestler.

The kunoichi's strength grew ten folds and she pulled chakra into arms tearing away at the ropes that trapped her in the chair. After being let free, the kunoichi got up from the chair and stomped over near a population of rats ganging up on a sliver coated cat. Sakura walked over, kicking them away with her ninja boots saving the kitten from sudden death.

All the rats separated from each other and hit the walls. Blood spluttered from their insides as Sakura kept beating them up with her bare fists. The cats esaped running near a corner and hid there until the coast was clear. Which didn't exactly take long when a pile of rats sat at the middle of the living room floor.

"Mwahahaha! I have scored victory!" Snickered the girl.

Tobi shook like a sat shaker next to Deidara._ 'T-tobi scared of Miss Cherry..'_

_'Shut up, un.'_

The kittens froze when Sakura spotted them in the corner.

_'Just. Stay. Still..'_ Ordered the leader.

All of them obliged to his orders and waited for her to arrive.

She walked up to them and bent down petting the smallest one. "I'm sorry that you all had to see that.." Sakura apologized sheepishly.

Tobi leaned in allowing her to massage his head a little more._ 'It's alright. Tobi don't mind.'_ he purred.

_'Well I do. Now we'll never see Itachi ever again..'_ Moaned a sad Kisame.

Sakura took notice of the cat's sadness. "Aw, would you like a belly rub?"

_'Belly rub? Did she just mistake you for a mother fucking dog?'_ Questioned Hidan. Kisame gave him the paw.

_'Shush. She's speaking of a sweet compromise that I can't help but accept.'_

Sakura kept petting him. "You know what? I haven't got to name each of you yet.." she trailed. Another idea came to mind, this time seven. "Okay. I guess it's about time I name you guys."

A few names came to mind.

The orange one was named Garfield, the yellow, sunshine, red, Elmo, blue, Jaws, white, snow ball, black and brown, Patches, and the last brown one with stitches, Chucky.

"Hold up.." Paused the girl. "What happened to the black one?"

_'Don't you remember? Damn your blind..'_ Thought 'Snow Ball.'

_'I don't like my name...'_ Frowned 'Elmo.'

_'Ditto. I don't think the name of a fat lasagna eating whore suit's me.'_ Added Pein.

"Oh well. I suppose that he'll show up in the morning." Signed the girl. She turned towards the cats, "Well, we should go to bed."

Snow ball rubbed against her leg. _'Alright. Let me purr you to sleep with me inside you.'_

_**Later on..**_

"Good night Snow ball." Sang the kunoichi from her room.

Apparently, Hidan was stuck in his cage down stairs. Alone. For he was banned from the room after dry humping her stomach.

_'Damn it!'' _Cursed the kitty._  
><em>

Tobi trotted by with his tail swishing back and forth._ 'Hey! How did you end up in there?'_

His body came up to the front of the page. _'Shut up bitch! You don't know what it's like to be stuck in here..'_

_'Really? Being cooked up in a feces stained box? Naw, I really don't know.. bye!'_

Hidan watched him leave after his name was called._ 'Nooo! Get your punk ass back here! I'm not through with me yet! I mean, you, you damn suniva bitch!'_ it howled.

Upstairs, the kunoichi was having a hard time getting to sleep. "Err, that howling is getting on my nerves!"

Pein sat up from his sleep. _'Why don't you toss him outside?'_ questioned the cat.

"It would be great if I could toss him outside." Rehearsed the girl Sakura put her hands to her mouth yelling, "Snow Ball! Shut the fuck up!"

"Meoooww~" Translated: _'Make me bitch!'_

"That's it. I had have enough of this!" Frowned Sakura. She got out of bed, awaking the other cats.

Deidara felt the warmth of her body leavings his side. _'Aww, man.. where did the heater go?'_ Asked a depressed kitty.

_'She'll come back soon. Until then, keeping acting sleepy.' _Demanded Kisame._  
><em>

_'Gotcha..'_

...

Silence took over the room.

Everybody were asleep, including Sakura and the cats.

_'Hey..'_ Mewed a kitty voice.

_'Hey is for horses...'_ Yawned Deidara. The other cat started poking him. _'What is it?'_ he questioned the other one.

_'Wanna check out where the bitch put Hidan?'_

_'You know it.'_ Agreed the cat.

Deidara got up from his spot and froze when an arm reached out and attempted to grabbed him. His eyes closed, not wanting to be caught and reopened them watching Tobi getting pet by the hand. Using him as a diversion, the yellow cat jumped off the bed onto the carpet and waited patiently for his partner to arrive.

_'This is taking forever..un.'_

_'Tobi-ho!_' Called out a voice.

A shadow fell down on Deidara's back. _'Hey, watch it! That's my spine..'_

_'Tobi sorry for massaging your spine.'_

_'Massage? More like crush it..'_

The Savannah kitten picked him self off the older male and headed for the door. Deidara followed him out the room into the halls. They froze when a haunting howl entered the room with them.

_'W-what was t-that?'_ Trembled the smaller kitten.

_'Sounded like Hidan, un..'_ Mewed Deidara. He crept forward leaving Tobi behind.

_'Wait for Tobi! Tobi doesn't like being left alone!'_

Both cats followed the evil howl down the steps into the living room. It was pitch black still making it a little easier for them to see since they're cursed. But for how long? Deidara shook his head violently, hoping to get ride of that same thought and ventured into the back of the room. The howling grew louder and blended in with another.

_'Meweerrrrr!'_ Translated: _'I know where you live!'_

Deidara took notice of what he was dealing with. _'Hidan? Is that your doing?_' he asked, into the darkness.

_'Hell no! Does it look like I sound like that? Fuck no!'_

_'Then who is it then?'_ Deidara took a minute to scan the area and found another cat by the window. _'Ugh.. not again..'_

A black kitty with glowing eyes sat on the window sill. _'Yeahh.. I'm here for good..'_

The yellow cat trotted over near the window sill. He leaned in, placing his face to glass making a short hissing noise. _'What the fuck do you want? Yeah!'_

_'You called my mistress and rats, nya!'_ Began the kuroneko. _'So I have come here for revenge!'_

_'Oh dear lord.. the cat's gone bonkers.' Mewed a surprised Hidan._

**A/N:** Why do I always update on a Sunday? Anyways, what did you think?

More will come soon! REVIEW PLEASE! before Tobi get's his tail chomped off by Hidan's psythe.

Hidan: Mwhahaha! You can't escape me now bitch!

Tobi: Eeek! Will you please help Tobi? Donate reviews for Tobi!


	5. V: Evil kitty and deadly baths

Eeek! Do you know how many reviews and hits do we got? 491 hits and about thirty reviews! What makes it even more fun is that this fic has only been on here for a month. Thank you very much. ^^

The Akatsuki's Meow

5. Evil kitty and deadly baths

"SHUT UP SNOW BALL!"

Wham. A stiletto was thrown down the steps and hit the cat's cage.

It tipped over, ending up being trapped in the corner.

_'What the fuck? Now I can't see a damn thing!'_ Hissed the surprised cat.

Deidara had his neck turned, facing the silver neko's direction. _'Oh great. Our alarm system is down.'_ Then looked forward, gazing at the cat. '_So what if we killed your master. What do you plan to do about it, un?'_ Smirked the cat. Said kuroneko growled.

_'I will resurrect her with the souls of nine thousand cats.'_

_'Nine thousand kitties? That's a lot of kitties!'_ Mewed an excited Tobi.

_'Yes it is. First, I'll start with you three.'_

_'Make that four.'_

The black cat looked up. _'Hm? Who goes there?'_ he questioned puzzlement. A shadow with red eyes stood in the distance.

"Are you part of the gang that won't shut the fuck up?" Questioned the activated voice.

_'Maybe.'_ Grinned the cat.

It parted, disappearing in black smoke. Then reemerged, behind her in human form. It was naked and stood five foot seven. Long spiky hair cascaded down his back. Instead of normal ears, he had..kitty ears? A spooky tail? Sakura freaked out at his nakedness and swung her fist at him, which didn't exactly work.

He caught it. "Your a pretty female. What's your name?"

Sakura hesitated when the foe touched her smooth hands. She swatted it away. "None of your business."

"Why not?" Frowned the cat. She groaned.

"Cause, your a_ cat._"

Kuroneko cocked his head to the side. "Hm? That's not a good answer.."

Deidara moved ahead, trotting towards them._ 'Stay away from her!'_ growled the neko.

He launched him self over the furniture and collided with the cat turned ningen. The human fell over to the floor, and went away in a puff of smoke; revealing the black cat. It slowly started to get up, trying to recover from the blow.

_'That wasn't very nice..'_ Scowled the cat. It smirked devilishly. _'I guess you don't want to become human again..'_

"Human?" Blinked the pinkette.

Deidara panicked inside, but didn't show it. _'Stop fucking lying! Un!'_

_'Why? I'm sure the human girl wants to know why your colony is like this.'_

Instead of freaking out, he only laughed. _'What ever. I just realized that she can't speak cat..'_

_'Ohohoho.. that's when your wrong. Bonding with the girl makes your emotions stronger.'_

_'Really? We get to talk with Miss Cherry?'_ Mewed Tobi.

Kuroneko nodded. _'Exactly. But first, you must reunite with all cats.'_

"What the hell are idiots meowing about?" Shrieked Sakura.

The black cat cocked its head to the side. _'I thought you were smarter then this..?'_

"Why yes I am. Not in animal physics. You need to talk with Kiba about that."

'_Well, I shall be off. Seeking revenge shouldn't be a problem for me now.'_

Sakura including the cats watched the black cat vanish from sight. She signed for a bit and fell back wars into an arm chair. The pinkette had her arms and legs spread out then took a light snooze through out the night.

Except for three kitties.

_'Mm, this is not good. What would Pein think of this?'_ Asked a concerned Tobi to Deidara.

_'What he doesn't know won't paralyze him.'_

_'We have to tell somebody. Being trapped as cats isn't good for my health.'_

_'Fine. I'll discuss it with the rest tomorrow, un.'_

...

**-Next day**-

_'What do you mean that a black kitty wants to resurrect neko baa?'_ Shrieked a blue kitten.

_'Yes, it's true. That monster wants neko no baka back..'_ Frowned Deidara.

Pein was with them._ 'Does this have something to do with our annoying care giver?'_

_'No. That dumb ass said that we must reunite with all cats, un.'_

_'Which means that we require Itachi in order to complete the circle.'_ Added the orange tabby. Deidara nodded.

_'Luckily we don't know when, or where he is!'_ smiled Tobi.

_'What if he decides to just waltz right back in?'_ Questioned Kisame out of the blue.

_'Oh hell no. We'll just have to lock up the mother fucking doors.'_ Mewed Hidan.

_'Um.. hello. Were cats..'_ Hinted Deidara with a frown. _'The only way we can get all the windows and doors locked is if there's a burglary or something.'_

_'Burger? ooh, ooh! I want a burger!'_

Deidara smacked him upside the head with his paw. _'You fool. There is no damn burgers here, un.'_

While the two kittens bickered with each other, Pein twitched his ears. Sasori noticed his monkey business scenario.

_'What is the matter?'_ Asked Sasori.

Pein answered him. _'I hear running water..'_

_'Running water?'_ Repeated Deidara. He paused for the bit, and hissed. _'OH NOES! WATER!'_

But nothing came.

_'That's strange. Usually they make her come out of nowhere and scream bath time during this moment..'_ Trailed a confused Pein.

_'Maybe she drowned..'_ Shrugged Kisame.

_'That's not nice. Miss Sakura is built to swim. I think..'_

_'Why don't we find out?'_ Suggested a perverted feline. All the men kittys smirked.

_'Oh hell yes. Were going on a bloody ass panty raid.'_ Mewed an excited Hidan. _'Thongs, g strings and panties galore!'_

_'I'll pass.'_ Frowned Sasori. Pein made his dicision with him.

_'Humph.. you two can guard the door for intruders.'_ Suggested the silver feline.

Sasori frowned deeper. _'I do not guard for air..'_

_'Ditto.'_

_'Well what the hell do you want? A nasty ass Scooby snack?'_

_'Negative. A g-string would be pleasurable to find.'_

_'Ditto.'_ Replied Pein once again.

_'Oh boy..'_ Groaned the yellow and white kitten. He turned, walking towards the opening of the living room. _'This way g-string ero sannins..'_

...

_'Tities, tities, tities.. TITIES!'_

_'Shush. Something is moving in the shower.' _Demanded Kisame.

_'What? Tobi want to see!'_

_'Shit. I cant cause there's a dumbass monkey in the way, un.'_

_'Who the fuck is in your way?'_

_'You bitch, hmm.'_

_'Oh. My dumbass fault.'_

Hidan moved out the way so Deidara could see.

_'Hohoohho, this is getting better by the second.'_ Chuckled the yellow cat in it's mind.;

_'Ahehe, I see a.. um..a..'_

_'Spit it out mother fucker!' _Cursed Hidan.

_'Tobi can't. What if theres a whole bunch of kiddies reading this fic?'_

_'Who gives a rats ass. They shouldn't be reading anyways.'_ Commented Deidara.

_'No really. Isn't this fic Tobi is in rated T?''_

_'Oh yeah, I forgot.'_ Mewed a depressed Deidara.

_'Well, this stupid ass fic should have been rated M.'_

_'Except its not. So keep your silly imature comments to your self, hmmm.'_

_'Fine.'_ Humphed the silver kitten.

All the kitties kept their mouths shut so they could watch the peep show. A few movements were going on behind the curtians as the cherry blossom was scrubbing here and there.

_'Err.. I'm so pissed off. Can't even get a boner off this.'_ Growled Deidara.

_'Tobi too. Tobi can't feel a bone on his crotch.'_

Silence took over the enitre bathroom.

_'Your stupid ass fuck, un.'_

_'Ooh, you said fuck! Tobi hear Deidara-sama meow the word fuck!'_

_'Oh my gosh, be quiet._' Hissed Kisame. _'I'm trying to watch the damn show!'_

-Meanwhile inside the shower-

"What's that awful racket?" Questioned the blossom.

She moved through the steam and found her self near the glass. All the toms except the other two were having a blast while staring at her shower process. This has to stop..

"Oh hell no!" she shouted in rage, then busted through the glass.

-Outside the glass-

Tobi watched the woman pop out. _'Omgosh, it's in 3D?'_

_'Hell yes! I mean oh hell no, she's coming straight for us!'_ Exclaimed Hidan.

_'Run for your kitty lives!'_ Hollered a stressed out yellow and white tabby.

...

Pein and Sasori were busy guarding the door from intruder. It depends though; what type of intruder? Dust bunnies? Roaches? ET? They haven't got a clue. For a while, they grew bored and planned to leave and go digest a dead borf.

_'Are you kidding me? I don't swallow dead birds..'_ Frowned Pein.

_'Ditto.' Replied Sasori._

_'Fuck this. I'm leaving to go hump a stuffed animal.'_

_'Are you serous? The stuffed animal doesn't want you.'_

_'Shut up. I can do what the fuck I god damn please.'_

_'Go ahead. Leave. Then the whole world would know that your a pu..'_

Sasori didn't have enough time to finish his sentence when the door busted open revealing three wet nekos and a girl. He grew red at the face and kept staring while Pein was just plain montone.

He was stuck in a cement like cocoon. _'Jackpot.'_ he thought in awe.

Sakura looked down at her whole body, then back up at the cats. "D-did you just see me n-naked?"

_'Yes we did. Minus Itachi..'_ Mewed Sasori.

_'Tobi see all your goodies! Can Tobi trick or treat on your body?'_

"Eek, I have exposued my self to nothing but furry creatures!" Squeaked the pinkette.

_'Gimme more. NOW!'_ Growled Hidan.

Sakura moved back in shock when the cats started to gain up on her. She freaked out when they clawed her ankles and made throaty growls of male hornyness. Oh the humanity.

"I AM NOT CAT NIP!"

Tobi rubbed up against her leg. _'Of course you are.. Gimme some cat nip please!'_ purred the Savannah.

Sakura's eyes darted from right to left. 'What to do. What to do..' Thought the girl in a complete frenzy. She spotted a bucket of water used for moping in the bathroom. Sakura leaped over the kitties, (which made them very happy) and stole the bucket from the ground and splashed it on them.

What she found wasn't good..

**A/N:** I guess that's it for now. There will be more in June.

Please review! Reviews make me happy.

Tobi: Psycho shall return soon! Bye-bye!


	6. VI: Oops

Damn it. After three longs days of doing nothing, I'm back in school. Memorial break was awesome! Oh yeah, if your wondering why I'm updating on the last day of May, it's cause I'm anxious. Anxious to achieve fifty reviews! Hahaha.. Can't wait to achieve it.

The Akatsuki's Meow

6. Oops

"Oh my lord..ya'll are.."

Sakura didn't have any thing else to say.

The so called cats she was suppose to be baby sitting for the time being were acting strange. It was like they were incognito like raccoons and didn't even give any hints to who they really are.

This confused the kunoichi. She stepped away, not wanting to be bothered with them. The female wandered out into the halls and dropped to the white rug with a stressful look on her face. Taking care of seven cats weren't suppose to be this hard. Of course it would be when your hoarding over the limit of having certain pets. Problem is, they don't look like felines any more.

_'Give me some love...'_

_'I'm wet and mutant without youuu!'_

_'This humidity doesn't do good with my fur!'_

Sakura froze when the sounds of nails scrapping against the closed door. She muttered a curse word then picked her self up, and then moved down the halls and entered her room.

Those bright green eyes of her darted from right to left, scanning her own area from top to bottom. Evidence of scrolls and furniture took over the space. She signed deeply, then continued her grooming.

Once that was done, Sakura sat at the desk and complete a few notes. It read:

Thoughts on evil kitties:

1. They're not cats anymore

2. They're not kittes any more

3. Ugh, they're not bloody ass cats anymore!

"This is so juvenile!" Exploded the kunoichi.

She scribbled on the sheet with her pen then crumbled it. The pinkette tossed it away out the window and flew out the room down the halls into the bathroom.

Sakura stomped over muttering, Here's John..y.."

Silence took over the enitre bed room.

"The fuck? What the hell happened to them?"

Sakura clogged up her eye sockets with her hands. She couldn't decipher where her kitties went and wandered over near the window for air. It was apparently open, revealing a few objects settled on her balcony.

"Hmm? Why are there cats on my balcony?" She questioned out loud. Then suddenly, a whole bunch of names came to mind. "Snow Ball! Get your ass off the edge of the balcony." Sakura demanded, "Garfield, spit out that bird this instant!"

Pein's eyes narrowed._ 'I am not eating a bird.'_ Then spat out a slobber filled object.

Snow Ball was settled on the bars. _'Tell the girl that eating a mouse is better then devouring Tweety.'_

_'Not precisely. All I taste is other pesticides and lint. If this isn't appetizing then I don't know what is..'_

Tobi appeared beside him. _'Can I get a bite? I'm hungry as Hungary.'_

_'That doesn't make any sense.'_

_'Your silly and rude. Hungary is a country in um.. um..'_

_'See? Not even you know who it is.'_ Scowled the tabby. He looked up, spotting a pink blob hovering above him. _'Oh joy..'_

"What did you bad kitties eat?"

_'Nothing that you won't fond over..'_

Sakura bent on her knees, "Eww.. its a rat. You barfed up a disgusting rat."

_'Oh my jashin! You said rat over a fucking million times!'_

She turned, facing the white cat. "Snow Ball. What are you doing up there? Your going to fall.." and walked over, taking him off the bars and placed the neko on the floor. "There we are. Now we won't have any accidents for me to sue for."

Snow Ball raised a non visble eye brow. _'Are you serious? Placing me near the dead rat is an inappropriate idea to commit to..'_

"Oh no. I forgot to clean it up." Gasped the girl. She laughed a bit, "Sheesh. I sound like a damn pansy."

_'Yes you are. Now remove this bastard from my presence.' _Grumbled Pein.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get a broom to sweep it up."

Sakura excused her self and vanished back into the house. The girl came back out, weidling a broom. Sakura walked by and swept in back and forth directions above the dead corpse. While she did it, the cats were watching cautiously.

Deidara spotted something. _'That's strange. Why is there a ghost in the back of her?'_

_'Ghost. What gho..damn it. Please don't tell me that's who I think it is..' _Annoyed Kisame. _'What do you think?'_

_'Yes it is! It's the old bat named neko no baka!' _Mewed Tobi.

Neko no baka stood behind Sakura, wielding a katana in her right arm. "Bwaahaha, I have caught you now!" cackled the old bat. "Me legacy will go on!"

Tobi stretched his neck. _'Miss Sakura, run for your life!'_

Before the cherry could do anything, she fell off the balcony.

Towards her death..

**A/N:** I'll leave you guys to think about whats going to happen to her. It will be good though, since an idea from a certain manga has come to mind that I would like to try out. By the way, what did you think of the chapter?

I know it's short and all but.. Sakura's gonna die! Or is she? Tee hee. Wait to find out.

~Psycho Kitty-Chan


	7. VII: I'm dead?

Yay! I have fifty four reviews! I'm so happy~ Oh yeah, welcome to the month of June everybody! Which means that in twenty something days I will be out of school. The count down begins..

The Akatsuki's Meow

7. I'm dead?

She has been stabbed.

It didn't seem like a nuke nin has claimed her.

If it did, she would have seen it. Her ninja sense would have told her to twirl around and finish the invisble force off. Finish them off like a good o'l steak dinner. But apparently, she didn't. It felt like a blast of wind impaled her and flew out at the other end of her body. So she found her self falling down her balcony, staring back at the cats.

The same nekos that she took into her home. A look of agony and pain filled their bored lifeless orbs. Could cat's express pain? When their ears fold back and the fangs show, they are in pain.

If only Sakura could feel that. She felt nothing after hitting the concrete. Her body started to rise along with the air and soon she didn't find her self inhabiting her body any more. Was she a ghost? Naw, she couldn't be a ghost because they don't exist.

Then suddenly, she heard a noise. Sakura turned on the balls of her feet, spying a floating spec of energy. It came for her, sending the girl into a frenzy. She tried to escape and ended up being coated in a harsh light.

...

"Ugh.. where am I?"

Green eyes fluttered open. The girl realized that she was stranded in nothing but darkness. Sakura tried to dodge another ball of light that blasted right in front of her. When it cleared, something remained. It sat at her feet, coating in the same color as the light. Light blue eyes complemented it's fur. Sakura blinked for a moment then flew backwards, thus fainting.

The white kitty gasped. "Hey, don't pass out just yet! You have a mission to complete!" and then wandered by near her fallen body. It placed it's paw on her chest. "You must now awaken, ningen.."

Sakura felt the life in her body return. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "Gosh, that was a mighty fall I had." The girl spoke and froze, "Hold up. Did you just speak?"

"Yes I did. Now listen very carefully.."

"Listen? Of course I always listen. Fire away."

The cat raised a bored eye brow, then lowered it. "Alright. My mistress has given me the task to locate the guardian of seven illegal cats."

"Illegal? As in illegal aliens?"

"Yes, the Kyuubi and Hyuuga mistress have smuggled them into your home."

"You mean Hinata and Naruto-kun.." Corrected the girl to the cat. "Which means that judging by your past information, those cats were once the evil terrorist group known as the Akatsuki."

"Exactly. Now you must help them before it is too late."

"..."

"Miss Sakura, is anything the matter?"

"Bwhaahahahaha!" Laughed the girl. She fell over, plopping to the floorless ground. "D-did you just ask me to save the Akatsuki?" Questioned the girl, she struggled with forming the correct words.

"Yes. would you mind?"

"No, of course I would mind. Go find someone else to complete the job."

"Neko no kami wouldn't like this, not at all." Frowned the neko.

"Neko no kami? Who is this neko no kami you speak of?"

"Ah, I may take you to her. That's if you oblige with the offer."

Sakura thought long and hard. If she agreed to it, then there would be no doubt that this will affect her DNA forever. Wait a minute; would it really affect her DNA?

"I would like to know if it would affect my DNA."

"Like I said before, I cannot disclose you with the details until you talk with neko no kami."

"Fine. I'll do what you want me to."

"Great. Let's go." Smiled the cat.

"How?"

"How? Ride my back.."

"Oh fudge no. I might just squash your little back Mr. Neko."

"Not at all. I could morph into a much larger creature then this."

"Fine. Do your worst."

"Okay then. Shut your pie hole and allow me to do all the work."

Sakura zipped up her mouth. The pinkette took a few steps backwards, giving her new piggy back ride some room. The kitten morphed in a path of life, increasing it's size ten folds. Once the white cat grew bigger, Sakura hitched a ride on it's back.

The neko took off, towards a bright light. Almost like the end of the tunnel, they kept going losing darkness with each mile. Once there, a giant castle came into view.

He landed on the platform, "Here we are. You may go first if you like."

Sakura lifted off his back and onto the platform. "Thanks for the ride kitty-sama.." she said, while patting his misty fur. "I guess I should be off then.."

It went away in a bright light; reverting back to its original form. "You can't go in there without the right supervision." and started walking to the gates. "Follow me."

...

"Welcome to the demon realm, I am the queen of this clan."

"Oh my jashin.."

"What is Jashin, that you speak of?"

Sakura got bug eyed, o.o, and then rubbed her eyes. "N-nothing. I just never seen a large neko before."

"Your very naive for a human." giggled the cat lord. It got serious, "Well, we should discuss the situation at hand. You have just been killed by the Neko no Baka."

"I know that already. But what I can't figure out is who this Neko no Baka person is.."

"I'll explain. Neko no baka, is my cousin and fraternal twin to Neko no Baa. Before that, the Akatsuki were framed at getting the sealing stone taken away from them."

Sakura felt the need to interrupt. "Hold up.. did you just say the Akatsuki?"

"Yes I did. Supposedly, they were inflicted by the curse after the sharingan wielder _killed_ her."

"So I'm paying the price for all of this? Why me? Of all people..."

"I am sorry to plague you with this.. but for the time being, we must obtain you as a warrior to destory her."

"Okay. Could you explain something to me?" Your majesty nodded. "Am I really dead?"

Neko no Kami closed her eyes. "I don't think you would believe if I answered your question. Would you like a demonstration instead?"

Sakura nodded. A large ball of light claimed her.

...

The kunouichi found her self back on earth. There was a large crowd surrounding her house down below. Sakura was watching from a tall tree, settled on a branch. Your majesty's partner was the size of a house cat.

He appeared beside her. Then hugged the branch. "See? You wanted proof.. So you got it."

She couldn't believe it. "I.. really.. am dead.." Sakura was breathless.

"Those humans are swarming around you like flies on a dog turd." he mewed, and felt a foot slam into his back side. "What did you do that for, nya?"

"Your quite rude for a cat.." She frowned, slowly taking her foot off his back. "Now shut your fat lip and look on."

"Hmm? It doesn't matter if we talk or not. They can't hear us.."

"That's what I'm afraid of.." Sakura mumbled.

Over near the steps, people were watching the medics come by and take her body away. Amongst the group were the remaining members of the phenomenal rookie nine. That included Ten Ten, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and even..

Naruto.

He was on his knees, holding the girl up with his hands. "Hurry up, we don't have that much time!"

Ino was hovering above him. Concern riddled her face. "It looks like she lost a lot of blood.."

Naruto placed her back on the side walk, "Yeah, I see it.." and then lifted his hands up, blood covering most of his palms. He scanned them. "I don't think Tsunade-baa chan would want to see this.."

Ghost Sakura was steaming like over cooked broccoli. "Are you serious? Tsunade-shisou has to come and check up on me!"

The kitten snickered,"'Maybe she doesn't care about yo.." and didn't finish when he got stomped. "Erk!"

Sakura leaped out of the tree like a fallen star._ 'I need get a closer look..'_ She thought in desperation. The pinkette ran towards the house and settled within the crowd. But it seemed that she was too late when all the villagers and her friends disappeared and went back to their daily lives.

"That's it? I though they would grieve longer then that?" fumed the girl. Her eyes widened when a halo claimed above her head. "Hmm? What's this?"

Said kitty stared at her. "Your death course is settling in. Allow the thoughts of being dead to claim your life."

"Wait.. this isn't right. I have so much to do then.." Sakura paused, getting angered by the second. "She come's out of nowhere and ruins it!"

He wanted to learn more. "Things? What type of things?"

"Becoming an anbu, creating my own team, having a child.." she recited. The cat interrupted her.

"Saving Sasuke.. protecting Naruto and the ones you love." it added.

Sakura was taken aback by how much the small kitten knew. She couldn't say anything else, for the cat has figured out her agenda. Suddenly, a veil of white light claimed her. Her body was back in the castle. The Neko no Kami was waiting for her.

She glowed like a glow worm. "What's happening to me?"

**'I don't know. I guess the kami felt sorry for us.'**

"You are being resurrected. Going back to earth.." paused the kami. Her eye's narrowed. "To take care of Neko no Baka, that will be your new purpose. To serve under my wing.."

**'Eek, were going home!'** rambled inner.

_'I know.. which means that it will be harder from here on out..'_

**'Tch, it's always been hard for us women..'**

She continued talking,"Sakura. When you get back to earth, there would be a change of appearance. Try to regain consciousness and seek out the traitor with your scenes. By the way, good luck.."

The smaller kitten, grew large. it inched forward, "What about me your majesty?"

"Hikaru, you will teach her about her special powers.."

"Yes my lord.." obliged the neko. He looked away, capturing Sakura within his gaze. "Let's go. I'm sure your colony is worried about you."

She stood there, not wanting to leave. "No, I can't go." Sakura said, her head shaking rapidly. "At least allow me to stay here until the confusion of my death is well known around the village."

"Alright then. For the time being, you will nest with us. Don't spend the days loafing around, and instead practice controlling your inner instincts."

Sakura bowed respectively. "Thank you Neko no Kami, I'm very grateful for your hospitality."

"Your welcome. Now would you please follow Hikari into the resting wing."

Sakura wandered away, following her new teacher.

Not Tsunade, not even Kakashi.

But a cat.

Oh, Kami!

This was madness!

**A/N:** Yay, I'm done with chapter seven. Can you beleive it that I'm not following the formula of the other stories? Neither can I. ^^ Oh yeah, the Aka kitties will return in chapter eight! I think it will be a time skip..

Please review! I want to know what you guys think..

**~Psycho Kitty-Chan**


	8. VIII: Training

Hello! Can you believe that it's Monday the thirteenth? Lol. I made it up. D: Oh yeah, thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy to achieve up to almost seventy reviews! Now here is chapter eight. Enjoy

The Akatsuki's Meow

8. Training

(Saki's POV )

I can't.

Believe it.

I'm dead! Completely dead!

But not anymore.. except in the world of the demons.

Yes, I'm getting hospitality from cats. (Kitty litter using, yarn of ball chasing cats.) Oh my gosh, the domesticated ones! So far, they haven't used me as a scratching post yet. So now, I'm hanging out in the resting wing with Hikari the body morphing cat. He told me to try out sleeping on the highest ledge in the room located on the highest book case. (Which is very relaxing by the way.)

Even though my physical body has changed, a few past past mental behaviors have remained. Like talking to inner-chan and punching the hell out of shit when I get mad. But then here comes the most worst part of them all.. I'm always craving fish! Sheesh, can I get some service over here?

Cat fish, tuna, sea bass, red snapper.. water? Anything! Erk.. I feel strange. Like this clog of sticky matter is trying to climb out of my throat. My body falls off the ledge and I run towards the nearest bathroom.

(Out of Kitty's POV)

"Erk..ugh.. I'm dying..."

Sakura had just blown another hair ball into the sink; and another, and another. The cat-girl was leaning right in the sink with her hands clenching the corners. After her stomach felt less queasy, Sakura looked up. She stared at her own flesh in the mirror.

A hint of curiosity claimed her. Sakura pulled her body straight, mesmerizing her new features. Staring back at her with less motion sickness was not a normal girl. Her eyes were filled with animalistic slits. Her mouth, open with white pearly fangs giving off a shiny tint.

Those ears, black and fluffy. In the back, a tail flicked back and forth. Sakura brought her hands up to her face, taking notice that her nails have sharpen like a butcher knife. Was this all just a dream? A sick mindless fantasy? Fudge no!

She brought her up to her head, pulling at her pink locks. "Err, this is all too much!" The human turned cat girl groaned. A knock at the door pounded against the front of her room. "Come in." she mumbled.

Hikaru stepped inside. "Good evening cherry-chan.." greeted the kitten. "You seem pretty estatic.."

Sakura turned around with a pissed off look on her face. "How can I not be? I am a freaking cat!" she hollered.

"Naw, you'll get used to it. Now about your training.."

She faced the sink and start raking her hair with her claws. "Forget it. Try again tomorrow when I'm not crazy.."

"Fine. Don't come crying to me when your body is aching after brutal training.."

Sakura froze. "Wait a minute. Hold on a sec.." and sweat dropped when Hikari vanished from sight. "Damn it!"

-Next day-

The cherry blossom was sleeping in her lovely new bed reserved only for guests. She found her self taking a longer rest then usually. Normally the pinkette only slept for six hours and started the day on a grouchy number. Instead, it's like she has slept for ages on a nice fluffy cloud. Sakura slept peacefully dreaming about reuniting with her friends and family until a cold blast of water colided with her bed.

"Meoowwwr!" She screeched, jumping off the bed onto the floor. "What's the big ide.." Sakura asked, but didn't finish when a large neko the side of a sky scraper stood above her. "Um.. nevermind."

It was holding the empty bucket of water. The neko stood for a couple seconds and then stomped away out of the room. Sakura blinked a bit then ran into the bathroom to spit out some hair balls. After unloading the hair, she felt sweaty. So the cat girl stripped out of her clothes and took a long hot bath. Once the bath was done, she found out that her clothes were missing off the bed.

Ignore that, more like_ stolen._

"Where the hell is my clothes?" screetched the pinkette.

She spotted a tuxedo cat on the window ledge.

With_ her_ clothes. This made her mad.

The pinkette launched her self, "Gimme back my ninja clothes!" She hissed in rage.

Sakura found her self half way out the window. Her legs were dangling against the wall as the top half of her body was hunched over. Sakura looked up, taking notice of the cat hanging out in the trees.

"You want your clothes back, yes?" Mewed the kitten.

"Your weird! Now gimme back my damn clothes!"

"No, your weird for laying on the window sill naked. Nyaaaa.."

Sakura went limb. She was sitting on the window sill. Naked. The kitty growled viciously and pulled her self out of the window. She plopped down on the bed with a sign and felt around on the sheets. Her hands tangled with a soft fabric which appeared to be a nicely made kimono. Sakura picked it up allowing her fingers to trace the elegant design.

Some one has broken in her room.. and left a silly kimono behind on her bed. o.0

Oh brother..

...

"Do you like it? I picked it out espically for you.."

Sakura looked down at her apperance. The kimono was cut to her thighs. Legging could be seen hugging her knees. It's color choice of fabric was light red with a few black nekos hanging out on the edges.

"Yeah, it's alright.." She responded with a frown.

"Mm, I guess you didn't pick up on your extra asests yet."

The pinkette froze, and spun around trying to catch her tail. "Aww man, I forgot about that!" and clentched her black long tail. "My tail is still here!"

"I know. Now would you mind following me to the dinning room? Our breakfast is waiting for us."

Sakura oblinged and followed Hikaru out the room into the hall ways. They trudged quite a distance and came across a large room with a tall celing and cheindaliers with shiny crystals in it. There was a table with lots of dishes and cups set up for each person.

Said kitty ran over almost tripping over her sandals. The girl sat down at the table and lifted up the silver cover to find nothing on her plate. _'That's strange, usually there's food on a plate like this..' She thought in distruaght._

"Umm.. wheres the beef?"

"We do not eat until your majesty has arrived."

"Oh. No duh.." She said dumbly.

Sakura watched many guests arrive and take their seats at the table. Live chatter bounced around the table and subsided in no time at all. The kitten gazed up at the table to come across a goddess with long flowing red hair and maroon eyes.

She slowly walked down the aisle. "Good morning everybody. How was your sleep?" The cats answered _'great.'_ "Alright, we shall begin with the feast. But first, I would like to introduce somebody very new to our colony."

All the cats twisted around to face their mistress.

The queen of the cats placed her hands in the air, "Her name is Sakura of Konoha. As you can see, she is dead." She watched them groan deeply in pain. "Not to worry though, we will give her a grand time in the demon realm."

Said kitties began clapping and dropped out of their seats to met their new guest. The pinkette shook many hands of multi colorful cats and started eating break fast with them.

-Later on-

Sakura leaned back in the chair, "Ooh, I'm stuffed.." she moaned out loud. All the cats giggle.

"Judging by how you ate, you haven't had a good meal in ages.." chuckled a tuxedo male.

She sat up to tell them a story. "Yeah. After I moved out of my parents home, there wasn't time to cook at home anymore.." Then got up, pushing her chair back into the table. "I should be going now.."

Hikari watched her leave. "Leaving already? We haven't even trained yet."

"That's what I was about to do. Where is the training grounds?"

...

Hikari led Sakura down a long hall way. They ended up out of the castle and in a wide open space. Multiple trees were pushed off towards the edge of the area to make away for any training left Hikari's side and moved to the starting line. The light cat went vice versa and took the other side of the area as well. Levels of anxiety filled the air..

She started working out. "Alright. What do we do first?"

Hikari leaped across the battle field. His body was blended in with a quick wave of fire. Sakura quit working out and bended over performing a slow dodge roll. Even though she missed the blow, it left a small flame claiming her kimono.

The kitten was walking towards her. "Your speed needs adjustment. We will perform this over a thousand times until you get it right."

Sakura kept flapping at the burn with her arms. "Sure, if this would make me stronger then my friends I'll say go ahead.." and put them to the side, taking another fighting position. "Come on. Flame me."

**-3 hours later...-**

Hikari was out of breath, "A-alright.. I.. think.. your.. ready." breathed out the cat.

"I am?"' Blinked out the worn out kunoichi.

"Not really." he admitted. That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"You need a lot more training then only three hours. In order for you to take on Neko no Baka and her minons, we require our soldiers to be in tip top shape." explained the neko.

"Which means that it'll take longer then that. I gotcha.."

"Great. Now would you mind walking atop that scratching post?"

Sakura spun her head, "Scratching post? Where?" she asked in pure delight.

Hikari pointed his finger to the other side of the room. His trainee mewed in pleasure and ran away on all fours claiming the long chasm like energy waster. Sakura stuck to the scratching post like gorrila glue and started tearing it up agianst her claws.

She has a long way to go..

...

**Meanwhile..**

While Sakura was training her ass off in the demon world, her kitties weren't doing to well. After her death, animal control came by into the house and picked them up. The cats were shipped off back into the Inzuka animal shelter where Kiba resumed taking care of them.

He stood there, cleaning out the cage. "Stupid Sakura-chan, dying on me and leaving these cats as a memento.." Kiba mumbled.

Hana strolled by holding a bag of cat food within her arms. "Well, we gotta lot of work to do. Since there's no one here to claim them, they're ours."

Kiba turned around and glared at his sister. "Your joking right?" she shook her head in denial.

"Damn it.." muttered the young Inuzuka. "Were sitting ducks.."

"Why don't we go eat lunch outside? That will take your mind off our new gifts.."

Her little brother nodded. Kiba took his hand out the cage and got up then walked straight out the back door. Hana followed suit and closed the door half way then left towards the front of the store. It was quiet for a while while the lights were dim, about to blow a fuse.

One of them centered on a small area were seven kittens were locked up. Each of them were in separate cages so they wouldn't kill each other. A blue kitten went to the front of the cage and started gnarling at the bars.

_'I need to get out of here!'_ growled the neko.

_'We'll never get out, un.'_ frowned the yellow and white one.

Snow ball removed his fangs from the bars._ 'And why the fuck not?'_

_'These bars are bite proof.'_ Mewed Garfield.

_'So what! I'm still getting my blue tail out of here!'_ Yelled the stressed out kitten.

All the toms quit trying to knock some sense back into Jaw's pathetic ego. He went back to trying to escape by chewing him self out. But it didn't work. Jaws fell backwards and passed out from the lack of energy. While he laid passed out, the conversation continued.

Sunshine put his paws up trying to create some hand signs. _'Maybe we can use a jutsu..'_ he thought aloud, and wasn't really successful._ 'Damn it..'_

_'Tobi think we should forget about it. We'll never get out of here..'_

_'What the fuck? Are you telling us to fucking quit?'_

_'Ignore Tobi. I'm sure that one day a sweet sweet rude little girl would waltz right in and adopt us.'_

Each cage going down the rows went silent.

_'Are you serious? I'm not ready for that, un!'_

_'What? It could happen..'_ Shrugged Elmo.

_'Listen, we should all just stay calm.. One day the curse will wear off.'_ Mewed Garfield.

_'Are you sure? I could have sworn that Itachi is part of this too..'_ Nyaaed Jaws.

_'Speaking of weasels, where is he?'_ questioned Sunshine.

_'I haven't got a clue..'_ Responded Garfield in a bored tone.

"Kitties! Dinner time!" screamed a horrid voice.

_'Oh my god, it's Miyasaki the volunteer!'_ Shrieked all the kitties.

They are in for it now..

**A/N:** I told you they will appear again, the Aka kitties! Oh yeah, where is Itachi? He's coming up soon. I apologize for not doing a time skip yet. It will come up in the next chapter.

Please read and review! I really want to know what you guys think..

**~Psycho Kitty-Chan**


End file.
